Mobile Suit Rouge Gundam
by Dark Lord 904
Summary: Please R/R: I'm begining to think that no one's reading my story! I'm begining to feel like stopping it if no one will read it...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, world of Gundam Fans! This is my first gundam fic, so please read and review it! Hope you like it! And now, Mobile Suit Rogue Gundam!  
  
I don't own Gundam, but I do own the original characters and the Rogue Gundam itself!  
  
The year is U.C. 0079. The war between the Earth Federal Forces and the Principality of Zeon rages on, now spanning half a year. The White Base has traveled the globe. In Northern China, below the ground, a Zeon team is working on a new mobile suit based on the Federation's own RX-78 gundam, but combining it with Zeon designs. The Federation has no idea about this, but both sides will be shocked at what this new suit will cause...  
  
"Hey, Garron! Garron! I'm TALKING to you, for pete's sake!"  
  
Garron Sakumyo was a 24 year old Zeon pilot. He had been in the first battles fought during the war, and had been transferred to Earth to be the official test pilot for this new mobile suit. With dark brown hair, light gray eyes, and a well built body that suited his still-young face, it was obvious that all the girls would flock around him. But he was always too busy to enjoy the attention. He had never really liked it, anyway The new mobile suit was unlike anything he had seen before. Built around roughly the same frame as the Federation's famous RX-78-2 gundam, it sported green armor, one beam saber, and plenty of thrusters. One thing missing was the V- shaped antenna, which had been replaced for a Zaku-style communications antenna, mounted to the side of the camera on top of it's head. The real thing that made it different from all kinds of mobile suits was the cockpit. Instead of one seat, it held two: one for the pilot, who mostly controlled the suit and it's weapons, and the gunner, who controlled the powerful cannons mounted of the shoulders. "GARRON!" Garron jumped up and hit his head on a panel, and he bent down again, cursing. "Yeah? What is it?" 21 year old Alison Tokemana was looking up at Garron with a skeptical expression. Her short sea green hair fell down to her shoulders, and her light blue eyes scanned Garron, who was covered in grease and filth. A mechanic's overalls and a T-shirt with a Zeon badge covered her body, which was perfect in size and shape. Her looks had attracted plenty of rowdy boys, and she had the same problem as Garron. She had wound up together working on the Gundam with him, as the gunner and main mechanic.  
  
They had instantly taken a liking to each other.  
  
"Get down from there! You've been working like a dog for the last 3 hours! It's time to take a break." Garron reluctantly put down the wrench he was holding, and climbed down the side of the Gundam. When Alison wanted you to do something, you did it. No questions. As his feet touched the ground, she looked at his face, then comically smiled. "You look like you were just thrown into a supertanker filled to the brim, with all the muck on you!" Her face melted into a softer expression, and she hugged him, then, noticing the grease on his back, looked as if she regretted it. "So, did you ask the General about it?" "Yeah, I did. He says that we can have a day off from working on the Gundam and try to go somewhere, like a small village or something tomorrow." Garron grinned. It had been about a month since they had last had any break at all. The new Gundam was almost done, and field testing would begin in less than two weeks. Being a hot-shot pilot, it put a constant amount of stress on him, and he desperately needed a break. The Federation hadn't even come close to their installation, but the ever constant threat was enough to keep him awake at night. Finally, he and Alison would have some time for themselves. It was time to tell her of what he was planning to do...  
  
It was 9 PM the next night. The man in charge of the secret project, General Garth Hyamatoto, had agreed to allow them a night off. Now, they were relaxing in a restaurant, enjoying a pizza and two tall glasses of soda. Alison was content. Even with the war going on, this place was peaceful, without a care. Still, she wanted to get back to the base as soon as possible. There had been reports of Federation mobile suits, called RX- 79 [G] Gundams, passing by not too far away. Once the meal was done and paid for, the couple got into a car the y had borrowed from the base. As they drove away back to the base, she noticed that Garron was unusually tense. "Garron? What's wrong?" she asked softly. Once he looked at her, she knew this was important. "Alison, I have something I want to tell you. I'm going to defect to the Federation, and I'm taking the Gundam with me." She leaned back in her seat, shocked. What was she going to do? Stay loyal to what? Her lover, or her cause. Garron continued. "The tide is turning. The Federation is going to start mass producing mobile suits soon, and most of their pilots are a lot more skilled then us. Take that one guy. Shiro Amada, I think is what his name was. He took down a modified Zaku, that had extra thrusters and had just demolished a team of GMs, and with a Ball, even! No one in here could have done that, save you or me. Everyone's a rookie. Why do you think the Federation's Gundam is so famous? That pilot, Amuro Ray, is a Newtype. He can almost predict what's going to happen next! The Federation's going to win. I can feel it." He looked at Alison, his eyes pleading. "Will you help me? And tell no one?" The turmoil was pounding in Alison's head. Finally, she decided. "Yes, Garron. I will."  
  
End of Chapter one! Hope you liked it! As you can probably tell, I got some help from G Gundam. This chapter just introduces the characters, but the next few should have some action sequences in them. But for now, Adios! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Horray! I have not updated for a long time because I have been lazy. Who can blame me? Summer's almost over, and I need to waste time as much as I can! Lord Raa: This is a SIDE STORY. The original Gundam events and the 08th MS Team are still happening. It just is going along side. And Metroid, I have decided to make this Zeon suit special and give it a beam weapon. SEIG ZEON! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. If I did, this would be a movie and I would be very rich.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
The Gundam was complete. After long working hours, multiple testings and simulations, and plenty of repairs, all the systems were operational. Garron looked up at the suit, and almost sensed a power radiating from it. This Gundam wouldn't belong to the Zeon for very long, for the night was tonight that they would steal it right under their noses...  
  
*******That night*********  
  
Garron laid in his bunk, waiting. until he heard his roommate snore loudly. Then, he quietly opened the door, and slid out into the corridor. Alison was already waiting at the end, watching for guards. She noticed him and motioned for him to come over. "Well? Anything?" "Nothing. The guards had a little too much to drink tonight." she said with a devilish grin. Garron groaned. "What did you do?" "I just slipped a little sleeping medicine into each of their drinks tonight, that's all. Tomorrow they'll wake up with just a headache and a major court-martial. That's all." Garron just sighed.  
  
The pair moved quickly and quietly down the hall, listening for anyone who was awake. As they approached the hanger, Alison held up a finger, and crept forward around a corner. Moments later, Garron heard a thump and a muffled yell, then a thump as a body hit the ground. He rounded the corner to find Alison crouched over a guard with a wrench in her hand, and a rather large bump on the guard's head. Garron looked at her, then whispered, "Have I ever told you that I love you, Alison?" She smiled. "Plenty of times. Now let's get going." They crept into the hanger and got inside the cockpit. Garron's fingers flew over the controls, simultaneously staring up the Gundam and opening the hanger door, allowing them to get out. Looking over to his right, he spotted a Zaku machine gun and bazooka, and grabbed them in either hand. Twisting the left arm up on the back, he put the bazooka on the rack made to carry the weapon, then grasped the machine gun in the Gundam's hand. "Ready? Here...We...GO!!!!!" The Gundam blasted out of the hanger with startling speed, and both Garron and Alison were pressed into their seats by the sudden acceleration. They heard alarms beginning to wail, but by the time the pilots got up and into their mobile suits, the two of them would be gone. As a precaution, Garron swung the Gundam around, and targeted the ammunition boxes in one of the corners. "Hey, Alison! Let's give our friends here some fireworks!" Grinning evilly, Alison aimed the shoulder cannon at the boxes, and let loose a round. The ammo exploded, some of the embers resting on the fuel tanks and setting off another diversion. The Gundam leapt out into the forest, leaving the burning base behind them.  
  
General Garth Hyamatoto jumped out of bed at the sound of alarms wailing. Running into the hallway, he stopped a running soldier and grabbed him by the collar. "What's going on? What set off the alarms?" The soldier, startled by the general, stammered, "It's the Gundam, sir! Someone stole it! And the set the hanger on fire, sir!" A horrified look of realization spread across the generals face. "Search the base for the two test pilots! If they are not here, report it to me immediately!" "Yes, SIR!" The soldier ran off to inform the others. A grim look spread across the now stone-like face of Hyamatoto. With the Gundam, the test pilots could do anything. But it was obvious that they wanted to present the Federation with the Gundam, and that would let them receive incredible awards. Stopping another soldier, he gave him a command in a voice that made the soldier's blood go cold. "Contact the other Zeon bases and tell them to locate and destroy this mobile suit. Tell them not to underestimate the pilot's skills, nor the power of the suit itself. Tell them to look for... a Rouge Gundam."  
  
Next chapter! Garron and Alison meet up with a bunch of townspeople who are guerilla soldiers, attacking commando fashion against the Zeon. Making friends with them, the couple makes a devilish plot to catch the Zeon offguard... 


	3. Chapter 3

Arghhhhh... School is such a pain. Especially Algebra. At least I can still write my stories when I get the chance. Chapter 3. Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda... no, I don't own Gundam, just like everyone else on this site.  
  
It was dawn, two days after the theft of the Zeon Gundam, now designated Rouge Gundam. The two test pilots are on the run from the army they once served. Right now, they are hiding from a team of suits not far away...  
  
Garron sighed. He hadn't expected the Zeon to react that fast. He had seen two Zakus, more than likely from other bases, go by, armed with a bazooka and some grenades to destroy them. Behind him, Alison tapped her fingers. They had hidden here for the past 5 hours, but hadn't gotten a chance to move yet. Finally, becoming impatient, he laid his hands on the controls and moved the Gundam forward. Alison started with the initial movement, then pulled down the scope for the beam cannon mounted on the back. Looking around, she said to Garron, "I don't see any more suits. we should get goin- " She was abruptly cut off as a shell exploded nearby. Looking around, Garron saw nothing- then noticed an eye in a patch a leaves, and cursed. "Damn! It wasn't just Zakus we saw earlier- they left a Dom in camouflage! C'mon, lets go!" The Gundam accelerated, and as it approached, the Dom burst out of the leaves, a bazooka in one hand and a heat hawk in the other. Only it wasn't just one Dom. It was three. Alison gasped. "They don't just give these to whoever! Garron, these guys are aces!" Garron nodded grimly. "Yeah. But I didn't get chosen as the Gundam's test pilot for nothing!" With this, he threw the Zaku rifle to the side, and pulled out his beam saber, just as one of the Doms whipped it's bazooka up to fire. It never got a chance. Before it could pull the trigger, the end of the bazooka had been sliced off. Dropping the useless weapon, it pulled out it's heat saber, and viscously attacked the Gundam. But Garron was already countering the move. The Gundam swung around behind the Dom, and with one clean swipe, sliced the Dom in half down the middle. Before the Dom had exploded, Garron had moved to the next Dom. However, this pilot was better than the first. Using the Dom's exceptional speed, it circled the Gundam, and struck out with the heat hawk held in it's hand. Using the shield, Garron push against the Dom, and lashed out with the beam saber, severing the left arm. Dropping the heat hawk, the Dom savagely punched the head of the Gundam, then knocked it to the ground. But as it picked up the heat hawk, the Gundam returned the blows with it's beam saber. The Dom fell to the ground, half it's torso missing. The last Dom moved in. This Dom was different from the other two. It was all black, with a lightning bolt painted on it's chest, and the legs were red. It aimed it's bazooka at the Gundam, but Garron swung with the saber. At the last possible second, the Dom dodged the Rouge Gundam's attack, and landed to the side. The Gundam fired it's vulcans, but to no avail. The ace used a piece of wreckage to deflect the shots, then threw it at the Gundam, damaging the left arm. Inside the cockpit, Garron grimaced. "This guy's good. Better than the others. When I say, fire the cannon. But ONLY when I tell you. Ready..." The Dom took aim, and prepared to fire. But before either of the mobile suits let one round loose, something exploded on the Dom's right leg, crippling the suit. A trail of smoke led out from the bushes, and another explosion destroyed the cockpit. The Dom fell backwards, and crashed into the trees. As the Gundam knelt and picked up the machine gun, a band of guerillas stepped out from the bushes, one armed with a rocket launcher. Garron opened the hatch of the cockpit, and climbed down. The guerillas looked at him, then walked over. Their "commander" was the first to speak. "Freeze, Zeek. Don't move a muscle, or else I'll shoot." Garron hastily raised his hands, as he looked down a pistol, now in the hand of the man in front of him. Behind him, Alison slipped down, and saw the situation. Her temper flared, and she stomped over. The man moved his hand, and the pistol redirected itself to face Alison. But she kept walking, and slapped the gun out of his hand. The man got ready to swing a punch. Garron said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." But it was too late. The man had already thrown the punch, but Alison had stepped to the side and avoided it easily. She returned the punch straight in the gut, then kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. As the man crumpled to the ground, Garron shook his head. "I warned you...."  
  
It's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter, but that's just too bad. I will update when I can, but if you have any questions to ask me, e-mail me. My address is on my profile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there. Another chapter up, same old mumbo jumbo. But please, I would like some people to review my story. I'm beginning to feel that no one reads my work, which is why it was put up in the first place. Please, review my story. I would like to know that someone out there reads my story. Disclaimer: See previous pages.  
  
It has been two hours after the Rouge Gundam pilots had been picked up by the guerilla soldiers. Now in the hometown of the three men that they had encountered after their battle with the Doms, the Gundam pilots were resting as they met with the leader of the village.  
  
Garron and Alison sat at an oak table inside a house in a village. The man in charge of the commandos they had encountered sat across from them, sending death glares at Alison, who just smirked. Apparently, this guy couldn't stand being bested by a girl. Behind them, a man sat in a wheelchair looking out the window. One of his legs was missing below the knee, and a bandage covered the raw end of the remaining limb. Another bandage was wrapped around a large area of his chest, which could be seen underneath his shirtless vest. Turning around, he looked at the two test pilots. "So. You two are the test pilots of that Zeoon suit out there." He again gazed out the window, this time at the camouflage netting that was draped over the Rouge Gundam. "Tell me, if you two are Zeeks, then why did you destroy that patrol of Doms?" Alison looked at the main evenly. "First of all, we're not Zeeks. Not anymore. We're defecting to the Federation as soon as we arrive at one of their bases. And second, we destroyed those Doms because the entire army is after our heads." The man looked at them, then gave a slow, lopsided grin. "So you two are against the Zeeks? Excellent. We could use that mobile suit in a plan we've been working on for a few weeks..." Garron looked at the man, suspicious. "What is this. plan you're talking about?" The man looked at him. "For weeks, Zeon soldiers have been coming into our village, threatening us, taking out food and supplies. We've made a small group of militia, but haven't done any serious harm to them until about one week ago. You see, last week, me and a group of men, including my son, snuck out on a. covert operation, so to say. We were going to plant mines around one of the Zeon bases, so that when the Zakus came out, they would be severely crippled. Unfortunately, we were spotted. One of the Zakus came out and began using a bazooka on us. One of the shells exploded close to where I was, and it set off the mine that was planted there. A huge explosion occurred. I was knocked unconscious. . When I came to, I found that in the explosion, I had lost my right leg, and had a large tear in my chest." A pained look came over the man's eyes. "My son had been the last one on then mine. When it exploded, it. blew him apart. From his waist down, it was gone. He lived just long enough for us to say goodbye to each other. His grave is over there." The man, his eyes filled with tears, pointed a shaking hand out the window to a small mound of dirt with a cross on it outside the building. "That's why I have to ask you a favor. Our plan is to attack another base, in two days. We want to make sure that Zeeks won't be able to use it . Permanently. Your Gundam could help us with that plan. Please." The man looked at them with pleading eyes. "This is my only chance to strike them back for what they did to Martin. To me." Garron was moved by the man's story, and now understood why he hated the Zeon so. "All right. We'll help." "Thank you." Then, the man wheeled away, and started down the hall. "Um, sir?" Garron called after him. "What is your name?" The man paused. Turning his head so that he was looking at Garron, he replied, "My name is Rokima. John Rokima." With that, he left the room.  
  
That's chapter 4. I'll still be updating, but like I said, I would like it if you could review my story. Thank you. 


End file.
